Beauty and the Python (1991)
Dragon Rockz's Movie Spoof of "Beauty and the Beast" (1991) Cast: * Belle - Rukia Kuchiki (Bleach) * Beast - Pythor (LEGO Ninjago; TV Series) * Beast (Prince Adam) - Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) * Gaston - Mayor Shelbourne (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs; 2009) * Lumiere - Puss in Boots (Shrek 2) * Lumiere (Human) - Mike (Total Drama) * Cogsworth - Sid (Ice Age) * Cogsworth (Human) - Taran (The Black Cauldron) * Mrs. Potts - Gia (Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted) * Mrs. Potts (Human) - Pocahontas (Pocahontas; 1995) * Chip - Bagheera (Young; Jungle Cubs) * Chip (Human) - David (All Dogs Go to Heaven 2) * Fifi - Kitty Softpaws (Puss in Boots; 2011) * Fifi (Human) - Zoey (Total Drama) * Wardrobe - Kiara (Adult; The Lion King II: Simba's Pride) * Sultan (Footstool) - Rajah (Aladdin; 1992) * Sultan (Dog) - Balto (Balto; 1995) * Stove - Baloo (The Jungle Book; 1967) * LeFou - Hades (Hercules; 1997) * Peddler Woman/Enchantress - Elsa (Frozen)/Sergeant Calhoun (Wreck-It Ralph) * Baker - Genie (Aladdin; 1992) * Bookseller - Brian O'Connor (The Fast and the Furious) * Bimbettes - Kim Possible (Kim Possible), Lucia Namani (Mermaid Melody), and Theresa (Class of the Titans) * Maurice - Eric (The Little Mermaid; 1989) * Phillippe - Shining Armor (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Wolves - Soto's Pack (Ice Age) * Monsieur D'Arque - Chester V (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2) * Gogo Tomago (Big Hero 6) and Alexis Rhodes (Yu-Gi-Oh GX) as themselves (Belle's Friends) Scenes: *Beauty and the Python (1991) Part 1 - Prologue *Beauty and the Python (1991) Part 2 - Rukia *Beauty and the Python (1991) Part 3 - Rukia Meets Shelbourne *Beauty and the Python (1991) Part 4 - Eric's Invention *Beauty and the Python (1991) Part 5 - Eric Gets Lost *Beauty and the Python (1991) Part 6 - Eric Comes Upon a Castle *Beauty and the Python (1991) Part 7 - Shelbourne Propose to Rukia *Beauty and the Python (1991) Part 8 - Rukia and her Friends Arrives at The Castle *Beauty and the Python (1991) Part 9 - Rukia and her friends new Home *Beauty and the Python (1991) Part 10 - Shelbourne *Beauty and the Python (1991) Part 11 - Rukia and her Friends Meets Gia, Bagheera and Kiara *Beauty and the Python (1991) Part 12 - Rukia is Being Difficult *Beauty and the Python (1991) Part 13 - Rukia and her Friends Leaves Their Room *Beauty and the Python (1991) Part 14 - Be Our Guest *Beauty and the Python (1991) Part 15 - Exploring The West Wing/Rukia Finds The Magic Rose *Beauty and the Python (1991) Part 16 - Rukia and her Friends Runs Off/Pythor Fights Tigers *Beauty and the Python (1991) Part 17 - Shelbourne Plans a Scheme with Chester V *Beauty and the Python (1991) Part 18 - Something Special for Rukia/Something There *Beauty and the Python (1991) Part 19 - Preparing The Castle/Human Again *Beauty and the Python (1991) Part 20 - A Romantic Evening/Beauty and The Beast *Beauty and the Python (1991) Part 21 - Pythor Set Rukia and her Friends Free *Beauty and the Python (1991) Part 22 - Shelbourne's Plan in Action/Kill The Beast *Beauty and the Python (1991) Part 23 - The Castle Under Attack *Beauty and the Python (1991) Part 24 - Pythor vs. Shelbourne *Beauty and the Python (1991) Part 25 - Transformation (Remake) *Beauty and the Python (1991) Part 26 - End Credits Movie used: *Beauty and the Beast (1991) Movies and TV Shows used: *Bleach *LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu *Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs *Shrek 2 *Shrek the Third *Shrek Forever After *Total Drama Series *Ice Age *Ice Age: The Meltdown *Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs *Ice Age: Continental Drift *Ice Age: Collision Course *The Black Cauldron *Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted *Pocahontas *Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World *Jungle Cubs *All Dogs Go To Heaven 2 *Puss in Boots *The Lion King II: Simba's Pride *Aladdin *Balto *The Jungle Book (1967) *Hercules *Frozen *Wreck-It Ralph *The Fast and the Furious *Kim Possible *Mermaid Melody *Class of the Titans *The Little Mermaid *The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2 *Big Hero 6 *Yu-Gi-Oh GX Gallery: Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Beauty and the Beast Movie Spoofs Category:Beauty and the Python trilogy